darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Raw rocktail
Raw rocktail is a fish that is found in the Living Rock Caverns. Rocktails require a Fishing level of at least 90 and give 380 experience per catch, which is the most experience obtainable from a single catch of any fish in RuneScape. Players require a normal fishing rod and Living minerals as bait to catch Rocktails. The Living minerals can be obtained by mining a living rock protector's/striker's/patriarch's dead remains, or they can be bought from other players and the Grand Exchange. Level 73 Mining is needed to mine the living rock remains. The Living Rock Caverns, however, are quite dangerous. Players can be attacked by aggressive level 92 monsters. Fishing in the official world for Living Rock Caverns (84) can be safer, as the large number of players there will provide safety in numbers. Any of the shark outfits or the magic golem outfit can be worn to remove aggression from the living rock creatures. As of 11 April 2012, it is possible to receive a strange rock by fishing rocktails. Fishing rocktails gives between 40,000 experience an hour, with level 90 Fishing, and 45,000 experience per hour, with level 99 Fishing. A player with level 99 Fishing can catch around 120 raw rocktails an hour, giving a profit of - }} per hour (not accounting for the cost of signs of the porter). They require a Cooking level of at least 93 to cook and give 225 experience per fish (228 when a dwarven army axe is wielded after completion of some Burthorpe/Taverley tasks). Rocktails stop burning with a Cooking level of 94 while wearing cooking gauntlets. It is advised to cook raw rocktails on a portable range while wearing cooking gauntlets, wielding the dwarven army axe, and having Decorated cooking urns in your inventory. This will result in 250.5 Cooking experience per rocktail successfully cooked. Because decorated cooking urns give the same amount of experience as 20% of the fish it takes to fill the urn, this method effectively gives 295.5 experience per fish. This will grant over 400,000 experience per hour. Dropping Monsters Trivia * If you were to start fishing rocktail at level 90 and continue until you reached level 99, you would have to fish rocktail. You would earn - )}} in the process, taking into account the loss from minerals. * To reach 200 million fishing experience from level 90, you would have to fish rocktail. You would earn - )}} in the process, taking into account the cost of minerals. ** Using signs of the porter VI to bank the fish would grant you -( + + ))}} for 99 and -( + + ))}} for 200m. ** Using magic notepaper to note the fish would grant you -( + ))}} for 99 and -( + ))}} for 200m. * Rocktail are very similar to RuneScape aquanites, and the real-life Angler fish, as they have a bio-luminescent esca (fleshy-like stem with a bulb that emits natural light) on their heads. sv:Raw rocktail Category:Uncooked food Category:Sign of the porter items